


At The Mercy Of Loki (Dark Loki Smut)

by Avalonmedieval



Category: Loki Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Captive, Dark, Domination, Double Penetration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Fucking, King Loki, Kinky, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Falls In Love, Loki Fucks Hard, Loki Porn, Loki Rapes, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn, Punishing Passion, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Slave, Sexual Violence, Smut, Strangulation, Twisted, Violence, masochistic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalonmedieval/pseuds/Avalonmedieval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b> After his mother's death, Loki plots to murder Jane's kin so that she will suffer as he has suffered. Revenge quickly turns to punishing passion after capturing Jane's sister. Lots of masochistic sex & rape. <b></b></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Silver Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a short story of Loki graphically raping a mortal woman over and over until the demons in his soul is soothed. Loki is pretty brutal in this one. I wrote him quite abusive and sadistic, so if you are sensitive to that kind of darkness, stop reading now.
> 
> Loki threatens the Black Widow with rape and twisted torture in the Avengers. He threatens Jane in Thor with his comment to Thor "Maybe I will pay her a visit.". He is sick and twisted in the movies and comics as I have written him in this fic.
> 
> WARNING: Loki RAPES in this fic. So do not go ahead and read the story and complain about it. Anyone capable of genocide, fratricide, and mass slaughter is capable of rape!
> 
> The following story was written by an adult for adults. Fanfic is fiction. Try not to take it so damn serious! And this comment is for the woman who left a comment telling me how disappointed Tom Hiddleston would be with this story...This is about Loki! A fictional character! Not the actor! And I am pretty sure Tom Hiddleston has an idea what Loki is capable of and is educated in Norse Mythology! AND he doesn't give a damn about fanfic!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was inspired by Pearl Jam's Black. The perfect song for Loki:  
> "Oh, and twisted thoughts that spin round my head, I'm spinning, oh,  
> I'm spinning, how quick the sun can drop away  
> And now my bitter hands cradle broken glass of what was everything  
> All the pictures have all been washed in black, tattooed everything..."

Loki smiled as he peered down at the silver moon pendant in the palm of his tiny hand. "It is beautiful, mother. Thank you."

Frigga smiled at her ten year old son, stroking a piece of soil from his lengthy dark hair. No doubt the remnants of a fight lost to Thor. "It is not for its beauty that I bestow this gift upon you, but for its importance. You see, the sun is powerful and mighty. The sun is the center of all life. We could not live without it. Behind the sun follows the moon. The moon controls the waters, volcanoes, crops, and at times, our sanity. She is sister to the sun. She is a vital part of life. We grow our food by her sign, she foretells our future, and she brings forth babies that refuse to come. Without the moon, the sun would completely be alone…so you see, the moon is just as important as the sun, but it is often overlooked because of the sun's radiant and sometimes boisterous glare."

Clutching the pendant tightly as if his life depended upon it, Loki nodded, understanding his mother's double meaning. She always found subtle ways of nurturing him in the shadow of his brother. He beamed up at her intersecting a motherly kiss upon his forehead.

"You are significant, Loki. Your life is crucial. Never forget that no matter how brightly Thor shines."

Loki cried out " _mother_ " in a tortured voice, his eyes closed, still rooted in slumber. He suddenly jerked erect shattering the dream.

Loki woke, the old heartache filling his chest, as painful as it had been six months ago when he was first informed of his mother's tragic death. Wiping the sleep from his weary eyes, he slung his feet over the bed to stand. Faltering, a painful tearing in his heart, he braced himself, fighting the churning sickness in his gut. It was as if her soul was desperate to be with his, summoning him from her eternal resting place. She was alone as he felt.

It was all Jane's fault. Frigga had sacrificed her life for the mortal wench's survival. Now his mother, the only person who had ever cared for him, was dead while that bitch Jane lived happy and content at his brother's side. His soul twisting, spiraling beyond control, suffering, lonely, desperate for revenge. He hurt. Jane needed to hurt too. She needed to pay for what she reaped.

Loki stepped into the chilly evening. A pack of wolves greeted the night in the distance. Already stars glimmered, filling the sky with veils of golden dust. Glazing at the glow of the rising moon, he inhaled the night-scented breeze deep into his lungs, his soul swirling, anguished memories plaguing his heart, his opals reflecting inner pain. A small childlike voice cried out within his soul. He clutched the pendant that his mother had gifted him as a child as tears welled hotly in his eyes. She was gone. She was really gone and he was utterly alone.

He could murder Jane, but that would induce his mother's sacrifice to vain. No, Jane needed to live and suffer, suffer as he has suffered. A weary smile tugged at the corner of his lips; someone had to pay. He could kill Thor, but in doing so would shame his mother's memory. There had to someone else; someone who means as much to Jane as Frigga meant to Loki.

 

 

"Heimdall!" Loki summoned, dismounting after a hard sprint across the rainbow bridge.

Golden eyes, illuminated by the flush of moonbeams, peered out from the Bifrost. "Yes, my lord." Heimdall answered in a voice reflecting discontent.

"Cast your gaze to Midgard and tell me who fills Jane's heart other than my brother. Does she have a mother?"

The seer crinkled his eyebrows, suspicion mirroring his reflection. "Why?"

Loki narrowed his eyes, his voice a warning. "Did you ever once question my father during all your years of service to him?"

"Never!" Heimdall replied.

Loki took a deliberate step in his direction resulting in Heimdall turning toward Midgard.

"Jane's parents have long passed. I only see Thor."

Loki placed a hand on Heimdall's shoulder, griping in a threatening manner. "Look harder!" He ordered with a hiss.

Heimdall closed his eyes as if contemplating telling his king the truth of his sight. He knew better. Sighing with defeat, he turned, and spoke in a shame-washed tone. "She has a sister. Her name is Willow."

The dark king sneered malevolently. Heimdall knew what that look meant and added, "She is barely a woman, my lord."

Loki's wicked reflection melted. Somberly, he clasped Heimdall's shoulder. "Even better!" Now flashing a radiant grin boasting of cruel intentions. Jane would soon suffer the painful torment that Loki felt night after night.


	2. Willow

 

Chin resting upon bent knees, Willow searched the sky, her eyes taking refuge in the fleeting clouds. She had just endured an intense argument with Jane over her refusal to apply for college. The young woman grimaced, she was nothing like Jane. She had no idea what she wanted to do with the rest of her life and she was not about to jump into a degree that she had no inclination to achieve.

The buzzing of her cell phone drew her attention. She picked it up and rolled her eyes, casting it back down ignoring the call. It was her best friend and Willow knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted to party at the club tonight and the last thing Willow desired to do was party. She sighed hopelessly, feeling as if she did not belong in this era. There was more to life than college and parties.

She reclined on the picnic table picturing her friend's distorted face knowing that she was purposely being ignored. She probably wanted to hook her up with some bloke, some unsophisticated guy who listened to rap and watch ridiculous movies like "Bad Teacher" and "Robocop". No, she truly did not belong in this world.

Banishing her agitation, Willow closed her eyes, conjuring Asgard and what it would be like to live there. She had never visited the realm, but had a fantastic image painted by Thor in her mind. Thor was crazy to give up such a fantasy to live in her dull world, but he was in love…and love was something Willow did not believe in, at least not in this modern era.

"I apologize for interrupting your daydream, but would you be so kind to grant me directions to Highland Falls?"

Willow sat erect finding a young handsome man with dark wavy locks dressed in an elegant suit before her. She smiled politely, "The falls are about 10 miles west, but I think you are a bit overdressed for them." She added the last with a faint giggle. How odd that he knew she was daydreaming.

The gentleman returned the smile and said, "I am not from around here. Thank you for the directions, Miss?"

"My name is Willow Foster and you are?"

The man's friendly demeanor melted, evolving into a sinister grin. He held his hand up and his apparel transformed into something from like a sci-fi flick. "I am Loki of Asgard."

Willow came to her feet, eyes wide in disbelief. She had heard all about Loki from Thor and from the news when he invaded her planet reaping destruction. "You are supposed to be dead!"

"I see my dear brother has told you all about me."

Loki licked his lips as he stalked about her, studying her, his eyes burning with an inner fire. She was fairer than he had imagined. He had expected a geeky girl like her sister. She met his gaze, a fearful glint sparkling in her Irish eyes. For a moment he seemed to sink into the softness of her eyes, but then quickly snapped back to reality. He stopped only inches from her flesh, cocking his head, a sadistic smile spreading across his lips.

"Thor is with Jane. They just left to Florida to study some approaching storms." She rushed her words in a panicky voice.

"I am not here for my brother."

Bristling with fear, she quaked, "What are for here for?"

Still smiling, Loki reached down and trailed his finger down her cheek and replied in a low, hissing tone. "You."

Instinctively, Willow slapped his hand away and lunged toward the forest. The mortal was not quick enough to out sprint the god. Loki wrenched her arm from behind, slinging her around and bending her over the picnic table, snaring her arms behind her back. Willow screamed hysterically for help, squirming, kicking, struggling to free herself from his powerful entrapment.

Loki shoved his masculine body into hers from behind, capturing a fistful of hair and burying her face into the wood of the table. "There is no escape, little mortal." He hissed, his mouth now only inches from her ear, his warm breath casting chills up her spine.

Tasting the blood seeping from her lip inflicted from being smothered into the table, Willow muttered as loudly as she could. "What do you want with me?"

Before Loki could reply, a male's voice hailed from behind. "Hey, what are you doing to that girl?"

Loki flashed around, yanking Willow's tiny body with him. He revealed a glowing staff and pointed it toward the jogger. The young man grunted painfully as he froze with blue ice. Willow squealed as Loki drug her toward the frozen statue and smashed it into pieces with one blow from his staff.

"Shut your mouth!" Loki snapped, shaking the wailing girl brutally.

She flayed at his chest. "You did not have to kill him!"

"Like I don't have to kill you!" He shouted, lowering his staff into the ground, beaming them into a flash of light.


	3. Mercy

Loki paced back and forth, encircling the mortal as she cringed on the ground. He had planned to murder her in the park and leave her body rotting in the sun for Jane to find, but the meddling Midgard jogger had interrupted his plot. He glared down at her petrified reflection. She bowed her head to break eye contact, her lengthy curls spilling around her, rippling in waves where the moonlight licked them. She was exquisite, small-boned and curvy, with a flawless complexion and green cat-shaped eyes. Loki eyed her tight shorts, his loins thirsting to sample the little mound between her legs. He suddenly winced, scolding himself for allowing her body to seduce him from his quest of murder.

He fell to his knees, straddling Willow, sharp dagger in hand. The writhing girl froze, eyes glued to the gleam of the dagger glimmering in the moonbeams. He was going to slice her into a bloody mess. She closed her eyes, too fearful to watch her murderer kill her.

"Open your eyes and look at me!" Loki demanded, his heart racing with anticipation. He wanted to see the pain in her eyes as she drew her last breath.

Willow whimpered painfully as if opening her eyes had physically wounded her.

Loki smiled smugly, holding her gaze as he used the tip of the dagger to trail the vulnerable hollow of her throat in a seductively perverse manner. Her flesh was so smooth and soft. He could easily slice into it. The life would flow from her veins within seconds. She whined faintly, reading his thoughts. Instinctively, she squeezed her legs, the act unintentionally applying pressure to Loki's hips, arousing him. He lowered himself against her groin, his cock jerking, coming alive, taking control over his demented mind. Now trailing her cheeks with the dagger, Loki's bloodthirst evolved into lust.

Willow's whimpers froze in her throat as Loki slashed her shirt and bra from her flesh, ripping her shorts away, revealing her unprotected privates. "No!" she cried realizing his new intent. She tried to cover her beautiful breast from his sight with her hands.

Loki captured a painful grip upon her hair, placing the dagger once again to her throat as he threatened. "Shut your fucking mouth."

Tears blooming, Willow closed her eyes to shield them from the monster.

"Open your eyes!"

Trembling, Willow ignored him, unable to muster the strength to obey.

Now enraged, bent with punishing passion, he pressed the blade into the tender flesh of her throat carefully drawing a drop of blood as a warning. "Open your fucking eyes!"

Willow obeyed. The tears spilled.

Loki drew the blade back, but kept it at her throat as a warning. He released her hair, busying his hand to withdraw his engorged manhood. Not breaking eye contact, he spat lubricating his cock and forced the head of his shaft into her constricting threshold. He knew by the tension she was fighting him. He chuckled at her fruitless attempt. "Pathetic little mortal." He growled, drawing his hips back and ramming deep into the pit of her core, tearing her intimate meat.

The mortal momentarily shut her lids, crying out in anguish from the brutal invasion. He stilled inside of her causing her to open her eyes again, fearing he was contemplating slashing her throat for her disobedience.

Holding her vision, Loki remained static, buried to the hilt, relishing her inner muscles as they vehemently fought his intrusion, strangling him, clenching his male flesh trying to expel his rigid wrath. He smiled as he cursed her. "Stubborn little bitch."

Willow sobbed as he plunged the dagger into the dirt thinking he had meant to impale her face. Bearing his weight on one hand, pinning her wrists above her head with the other, Loki set into her with such fury that he choked the air from her lungs leaving her to gasp and struggle to breathe. Willow spread her legs as wide as she could, but still his hard-driving body punched her flesh, bruising her. Her breasts throbbed from the friction of his chest, her intimate core convulsed, assaulted without mercy. Her gut churned feeling as if she was literally being ripped into bloody shreds. She could feel the warm blood oozing down her seam, seeping between her cranny. With each rampant, deep thrust her body rose and fell, enslaved to his grueling domination.

No longer able to withstand the torture, she lamented, "Please, Loki!" Begging, pleading for his mercy.

Drawing him from a feral high, he captured her hair, tilting her face. "Cry, baby! Let me hear you sob!"

Willow erupted with spewing tears and sobs of agony but not from his command, but from the torment of her now gaping womb.

"That's it!" Loki moaned, fucking her even harder than before, her insistent suffering flaming his sadistic nature. She was beautiful wailing beneath his conquering passion, her tiny body squirming against his assault, unable to endure him, yet unable to subdue him. All she could do was lie beneath him and take whatever perverse infliction he rendered.

Slamming into her cervix, panting, sweating, the carnal compression swelling, lustfully snarling, he roughly threw her legs over his shoulders, burying himself to the hilt, spewing his animalistic rage deep into her constricting womb. Willow cried out, matching the volume of his rapture, feeling his searing yoke squirt against the raw walls of her pulverized tunnel.

Three more immersed pumps from his virile hips and Loki dropped her legs, shoving her away from his sated body. Willow rolled away from the heavy breathing monster, clutching her abdomen, wrapping her arms around her nakedness.

Loki sighed, closing his eyes, soothed, tranquility filling his soul. He had hurt her, thus hurting Jane.

After several moments, her soft whimpers summoning him, he glanced up spying her wounded body curled in the dirt. Soil clung to her cum-stained thighs, twigs littered her silky hair. She appeared so helpless and defiled. Her little sobs sounded like an angel sighing. For a moment Loki's mind hurled, it should be Jane crying in the dirt, not Willow. Heavyhearted, Loki crawled to Willow's side, pulling her erect. Her beautiful face took on a sorrowful reflection that sliced a mortal wound across his heart. Tears streamed down her cheeks, her pretty eyes red, swollen, defeated. Wincing, he reached for her hand, her tortured look had seared something in his soul. He pitied her, regretting that he had caused such a lovely creature's demise.

"Don't you dare touch me!" She hissed, her conquered reflection depleted, replaced by new-found defiance.

The remorseful spell now broken, he laughed, darkly amused by her vitality. He stood, wrenching her into his embrace, rekindling her anger. "You are resilient! I like that. Mortals are usually so easily broken."

Pounding against his chest with baby-soft blows that made Loki laugh even harder, she snapped venomously, "I hate your fucking guts!"

Loki drug a kicking and wailing Willow toward his castle, deciding to postpone her execution for another day. For now, she made an intriguing plaything.


	4. Why?

Night fell over Asgard in dark veils, draining the golden hues of the sun's aftermath. Dressed in an oversized white shirt and baggy black pants that had to be held up by a leather belt, Loki glared into the emerging moon, his face pinched as if mentally conjuring another time. He should be happy now that he had everything he ever wanted. He was king now, at least while Odin slept, and Thor lived in Midgard unaware of Loki's claim to the throne.

Loki blinked, fragments of the past haunting him. No one understood what had happened to him after he plunged into oblivion, not even Frigga. His soul had been shattered, crushed by the depths of torture. It whimpered, clinging to nothingness. He muttered a swear, clapping his hand to the side of his head as if to drive out the painful memories. What he had suffered could not be undone.  _He was here and now_. Sighing, he inhaled, burying the pain deeper, blacking his heart even darker.

He turned abandoning the night to the ravishing wind. It would have to fend for itself just as he had done.

He strolled the castle, his bare feet warming the icy stone flooring. As he routinely did, he caressed the silver moon pendant that snuggled his heart. It was all that he had left of his mother. He had always planned to apologize to her for his attack on Midgard, thinking he had centuries to do it, but with the slash of a dark elf's blade, his mother's life had been ripped from her body. And it was because of Jane.

Anger now consuming his mind, Loki grabbed a bottle of aged wine, downing the vibrant brew. He groaned, it wasn't enough to quench his rage. No, only revenge could appease him. Clutching the wine bottle, Loki marched to his bedchamber where vengeance lie.

He opened his door finding Willow, exhausted and deep in slumber, resting in his bed. She had sprawled out on her belly, limbs entangled in ivory silk sheets, moonrays washing over her freshly bathed flesh. The room was utterly tranquil except for the crackling of the searing fire.

Loki engulfed another gulp of wine before sitting down on the edge of his bed, his eyes drinking the sight of Willow's arched bum. He feathered his finger gently up her leg, admiring the velvety texture of her sun-tanned flesh. He paused as she uttered a soft moan, not wanting to wake her yet. When her breathing grew rhythmic, he continued a path to explore her moon-shaped rear. Here the skin grew taut, firmly clinging to muscle.  _She had to be a runner, there was no doubt_. A sensation shot out of the head of Loki's cock as he dipped his finger into the sleek crevice finding her completely hairless. She must Brazilian Wax, something Asgardian women did not do. Cautiously, he encircled her gap finding it tight and unfucked just as he perceived. He would be her first and last.

Still asleep, Willow moaned, this time taking on the lure of desire. She arched her rear, instinctively yearning for more. Loki smiled;  _in time, my little mortal plaything_ , his mind oozed swooning over her sultry facial reaction.

Loki's eyes fell to the sleeping beauty's seam pleased to see her rosy pink sheath glistening. He slid his finger down, roaming her dewy folds. Every woman bore a signature scent, some savory, some musty, while others fishy. Loki leaned forward inhaling deep and holding her aroma within his nostrils. Licking his lips, he cooed, releasing his breath. Willow's fragrance was beyond scrumptious. She was dainty and delectable, just like her body.  _Damn_ , he cursed himself innerly.  _Why did Jane's sister, the woman he must murder, have to be so fucking perfect?_

No longer able to resist temptation, Loki slid his finger inside. Although he had fucked the hell out of her, she was still unbelievably tight. She had not been a virgin when he had first took her, but he could tell she had only been screwed once or twice and by a puny Midgard, and everyone knew that mortals were less than half Asgardian size.

Now overly prurient, hot flashes shimmering his loins, mouth watering with anticipation, the debaucherous god scooped out a finger drop from his unsuspecting victim and licked it greedily.  _Fuck_ , his dick cried with need;  _this girl was oozing with divinity_. Compelled with fervor, he plunged back inside her, this time ungraciously with desire to arouse her from lethargy.

Again Willow sighed with bliss, but this time it died in her throat as she opened her eyes. Reality washing over her, everything came flooding back. She jerked over, startled to find Loki looming between her legs. She was drenched. She bit her lip, ashamed of her body's reaction to his touch. Her first thought was to flee, but to where? She could not escape him. He had already warned her of that. Hollow, but not defeated, she propped her head on the pillow, lengthy midnight curls spilling over her bare breast, and stared into Loki's eyes. He glared fathomlessly into her soul, his face expressionless, his thoughts unreadable.

"Tell me why." She demanded, but in a unconfrontational tone.

He tilted his head, his phantom eyes probing her soul. The firelight flickered, accenting the delicate hollow of her cheeks, blushing her pouty lips. She was bewitching, mesmerizing. Drunk with lust and ignoring her request, Loki jacked her legs apart, cramming his finger back inside her sweltering tunnel.

Willow arched to accept him, dropping her legs to accommodate him better. "You owe this much, now please answer my question. Why me?"

Willow watched as Loki's reflection grew dark, his eyes wicked. He thrust in a second finger, edging closer. "I dont want to talk. I want to fuck!" He slithered, his voice as icy as his heart.

"Please.." Willow pleaded, her veiled voice trying to mask her discomfort. Despite the ache, her cunt flushed juicy generating a sloshing sound against Loki's thrusting fingers. She glanced down at Loki's crotch, the sensual harmony swelling his lust.

"My mother. Did you know that she was dead?"

Bewildered, Willow replied, not sure what Frigga had to do with her situation. "Yes, Jane told me."

Loki's invasion grew rougher, deeper. Still, Willow arched taking his rage in stride. Afraid her voice would quake to reveal her suffering, she bit her lip and answered. "She said a dark elf murdered her."

Loki sniggered as if disgusted. "She sacrificed her precious life for that whore of a sister of yours!" He forced in a third finger, stuffing her, shoving brutally deep.

"Loki, stop! Please!" Willow whimpered, forcing her legs to remain spread, hoping that she could make him see sense to what he was doing. He had obviously adored his mother. There had to be some good in him.

"Hurting you, hurts Jane!"

"Is this what this is about? You think by torturing me, that it pangs Jane? That somehow this avenges your mother?" Willow sobbed out painfully, now clenching her butt cheeks.

Loki eyes grew murderous. "No, fucking you is for myself. It is when I tire of you and split your little skull open will be what vindicates my revenge!" Loki bellowed trying to force in a fourth finger, his quest tearing at her already blood swollen vagina.

"You are mad, deranged!" Not able to withstand anymore, Willow thrust her body from his wrath, kicking him in the chest. She scrambled across the bed fleeing.

She made it halfway across the room before Loki seized her from behind and slammed her face first into the wall. "No!" she wailed perceiving the punishment he was about to execute. Loki captured her throat from behind, gripping tightly as he unfastened his belt and roped it around her throat. He jerked, snapping her head backwards, as he impaled her from behind.

Struggling for air, Willow arched, digging her nails into the stone wall. She sank her teeth into her lip to keep from crying out. Doing so only drained her oxygen. Tears seeped from the corner of her eyes. This man was a demon. He was going to kill her. There was no room for hope. Thor and Jane had no idea she was even missing. By the time they returned from Florida, she would be dead. There was no way she could last Loki's anger.

"Whore...slut... bitch" Loki called her every name in the book as he ravished her, bent on burying his rage inside her womb. He gripped the belt with one hand while the other groped her breast, his handsome facial features contorting as he pumped himself inside her, relentlessly, over and over again, deep and without restraint. Her cunt now slushed radiating a rhythmic wet smacking chant. He plundered her tits with such savagery that her delicate flesh would bear his mark for weeks to come. His thrusts obeyed no limit, his touch merciless, primitive. The only thing he controlled was the tension of the belt allowing a slight flow of air and not wanting to wound her.

Loki peered down at her plump ass jiggling, rippling with each impact of his thrusts. His long cock pounding, her pussy lips swallowing his monster size. She was so small and dainty, it was amazing that her elasticity could handle him without splitting wide open. Loki sobbed with the need to ejaculate feeling his nectar swell beyond containment. Her vaginal muscles constricting, milking him, spiraling him into an orgasmic frenzy. He slammed into her, jerking back unintentionally on the belt, choking her as he extravasated, filling her womb with searing creamy seed.

Gasping, Willow dug her fingers into her own flesh trying to free the belt from her throat, but there was no use. Her vision grew blurry, her head faint, ears ringing as she went blank. Loki caught her from behind and tossed her belly down on the bed.

Willow woke to Loki slapping her hard on the ass. "Wake up! I am not finished with you!"

"Oh, God, please!" She muttered in a slurred voice, still in a daze.

"I am your god now, mortal!" Loki growled, spreading her cheeks apart, dipping his fingers into her cum-dripping cunt, and saturating her rear hole with the milky glob.

 _There was no need to split her skull, he was going to fuck her to death_ , Willow's tormented mind whirled. Rubbing her swollen throat, she could still smell the leather from the imprint upon her flesh. She could barely swallow and her insides felt as if a bulldozer had excavated her.

As Loki lowered his hard cock to her rear, she lunged forward, her fear renewing her strength. She could barely handle him frontal, there was no way she could take him there.

Loki seized her hips, dragging her back. Smacking her hard on her rear cheek, radiating a sharp piercing echo, warning her not to attempt escape again, he entangled her legs around him, immobilizing her. She cried out as he wedged the board head of his shaft inside her virginal ass.

"Please, Loki!" She wailed, writhing, the pain unbearable.

Loki slapped her once more, drawing angry scarlet welts. "Be still!" He shoved himself a half of inch deeper, her little hole clamping down on him like a stubborn vise.

Now she was hysterical, her entire body twitching. "Please, oh god!"

Loki reached forward, seizing a mess of hair and jerking her head back. "Willow, stop fighting me. You are only hurting yourself." He remained still, trying to talk some sense into her. Not wanting to brutally mutilate her, knowing his god-like size could severely maim her.

Still she wept. "It hurts too bad! I can't take it!"

Loki shushed her as one would a small child. "Yes, you can. Calm down and breathe." Loki found himself growing warmer toward her. The thirst for blood diminishing.

Willow obeyed, inhaling and exhaling slow and deep.

Loki spread her cheeks apart and spat. "Arch and don't resist me." He ordered, forcing himself deeper with slow and gentle precision. "Willow!" He snapped when she started to squirm and clench her rear muscles. She caught her mistake and lowered her face into the mattress, digging her nails into the cloth bound of feathers, bearing down to endure him.

"Thats a good girl. You can take me." Loki said coaxing her to accept another inch.

"You are too big! I can't!" She cried out, her voice muffled from the mattress.

Loki stilled inside her and reached beneath to fondle her clit. Fingerfucking her, he assured her, "Yes you can, little one."

Within seconds, he felt her glisten, her rear tunnel releasing its suffocating strain. Loki took this as he cue to insert himself a little deeper. She whimpered, but not as wildly as before.

Now halfway inside her, he remained placid, tantalizing her clit, allowing her rear canal time to adjust. She was little, so small that he was not even sure if he would be able to fully insert himself all the way, but he was not about to tell her that. Her muscles strangled him, fighting his size, he smiled loving every second of it.

He reached for the wine, wishing he had thought of it early. "Down it. It will help ease the ride."

Willow did not have to be told twice. She snatched the bottle and inhaled the remaining contents. She coughed, body shaking from pain and pleasure. Loki chuckled.  _She was a little wild cat craving to be tamed_.

The tightness of her canal taking its toll, Loki grew serious, determined to finish what he had started. Fingering her vigorously generating her to sob with bliss, Loki warned her. "I am going to give it to you all the way."

Willow wailed, her ecstasy now diminished as Loki impaled her to his hilt. Once again, she fought him, begging him to stop, body convulsing, trying to free herself from his impalement.

Loki growled, giving up and removing his fingers from her clit. Gripping her waist, he held her into place. "You are going to take it!" He fuck her fast, but not hard or deep, just enough to quench his sodomist lust.

Willow squealed and squirmed, body contorting, sobbing as if he was killing her.

Within minutes, Loki groaned with ecstasy, thrusting to his base, rapturing inside her.

When he withdrew, she skittered forward and collapsed in despair in a fetal position. His male nectar oozing from her and on to his clean sheets.

Loki cleaned himself and sat down on the bed watching her sulk with embellished pouty lips. He caressed her ankle.

"You are a soulless beast!" She hissed, kicking her foot at him.

Chuckling, Loki said, "Come on, love, I was gentle with you. I could have severely damaged you and I didn't."

Willow came to her knees, puffing out her chest flaunting insolence only inches from Loki. "Gentle? You call that gentle? Is this what your mother would have wanted? You raping an innocent woman in her name? Would this make her proud?"

Loki's lips melted into a frown. No, his treatment of this mortal would have shamed his mother. She had warned him never to abuse females. His eyes soften, but before he could speak, she cut him off.

Hysterical, "Maybe death is what she deserved for raising such a monster!"

His eyes widened, nostrils flaring. Any remorse Loki felt die instantly. Lunging to his feet, anger as his guide, he backhanded her, his god-like strength knocking her from the bed and crashing into the floor.

He loomed over her, fighting the urge to kick her in the ribs. "Do not even speak of my mother again!"

"I am sorry! I did not mean it!" She whimpered, holding her bruised face, blood draining from her torn lip. "You have hurt me in the worst way a man can hurt a woman! You are a man! You do not understand what it is like to be.." The words never hailed. Choking on a sob, she buried her face into her lap crying.

 _Damn,_  Loki muttered to himself. He had hit her too hard and she was right, he had no idea what it was like to be raped, but knew first hand what it was to be heedlessly torture. Apart of him wanted to scoop her up in his arms and soothe her, but another part hated her for the words she had so carelessly flung about his mother. He turned and abandoned her, leaving her naked and wounded in the floor.  _Hurting her, hurt Jane._


	5. Stop Meuling

The next day Willow's only company had been the coming and going of servants. They prepared her a searing bubble bath, stoked the fire, and served regal trays of food. They barely spoke, but their sorrowful eyes revealed their pity.

Pushing away the food, Willow asked the server, "How long do I have?"

The older woman squinted her brows as if sharing her pain, and replied, "I do not know, child. He has never done this before."

"Can you tell me anything?"

The servant shook her head sadly, "Only that he has an insatiable thirst for obscene sex, but I guess you found this out the hard way. The only thing I know that might bring you comfort is that I have never known him to kill any woman. Take hope in that. Do not fight him. Swallow your pride and submit, and perhaps he will show you mercy."

Willow remained silent, taking in the woman's wise words. "His mother? He loved her, yes?"

She smiled and patted Willow's hand noting the faint bruises outlining her tiny wrist. "Oh yes, very much. We all did. Loki was not always like this. He was once a good man, mischievous, but good-hearted. And even now, he is fair to his people. He rules with an iron fist, but he is not a tyrant and he does care for us. Unlike his brother, Loki has always placed Asgard first."

"So it is just Midgards that have fallen to his cruel side."

"He bears no worth in mortal life, not many Asgardians do. But you are more than a Midgard in his eyes. You are the sister of the woman who caused his mother's death."

A young servant entered bearing fresh linen and a clean gown for Willow, breaking the conversation.

 

 

Crickets sang loudly, summoning the rain. Willow closed her eyes intercepting a gust of night wind. It was chilly and damp foretelling the brewing storm to come. She turned from the open window seeking the warmth of the fire.

Sighing as she warmed her hands over the flames, her mind pondered the elder servant's words. She was right. For own safety, she needed to submit. It was better said than acted upon though. She knew her own stubbornness. No matter the cost, she could not be subdued. He would just have to kill her.

She shrieked and jumped into bed as a hail of thunder and lightning pierced the midnight sky. There was a time when she would have giggled at her childish behavior, but not now. She reclined, closing her eyes, curling her bare toes into the silk. Once upon a time ago, she would have utilized this time to dream of knights in shining armor or frogs that evolved into princes.

Hearing the door creak, she glanced up knowing it would be the dark god. He would want sex, like he always did, but one night there would come a time when he tire of her body and that would be the night Willow would die for Jane's crime. As much as she despised sex with Loki, she prayed that night would not be tonight.

A bottle of wine in hand, Loki strutted toward the bed, carrying himself with an arrogant male grace. A flash of lightning from the open window illuminated his sultry features. Willow smirked remembering how she thought him beautiful when she first met him. He was still remarkable physically, it was his hideous demeanor that repulsed her.

Loki tugged his shirt over his head, casting it aside, his chest hairless and sinewy reflecting his immortal youth. Looming over the bed, he chugged the wine and then offered the bottle to Willow, who slapped it from his hands. He laughed revealing his drunkenness.

Willow glared at him, not amused.

Erratically, Loki's humor evolved into lasciviousness. Willow knew the look and refused to flee, watching him drop his pants. Loki lifted one leg on to the bed and began to stroke his cock only inches from her face. She could smell his masculine scent and as much as she wanted it to repulse her, it didn't. She found herself slightly breathing deeper, trying to engulf his scent. She watched him harden, his enormous cock thick and thriving, captivating her senses. She could feel her insides growing creamy and warm. Sex with him had never felt good, always violent and painful, but for some reason her womb clenched desiring him inside her.

Angry at her sensual thoughts, she started to turn her face, but Loki captured her by the back of her jaw, slapping several meaty blows across her mouth with his hard-like-steel cock. Willow reared her head back, eyes spouting insolence. Admiring her defiant nature, Loki chuckled as he gripped her chin, immobilizing her, and thrust his finger into her mouth.

Fighting the urge to bite him, she glared at him, their eyes locking in combat as he stroked his manhood to the tip of her lips.

Still gripping her chin, he whispered. "You know what you have to do."

Willow jerked her face from his clutches and expelled her tongue revealing a tiny tongue ring. Still holding his gaze, she ran her tongue up and down his length while he fucked himself.

A drop of cream bubbled from his straining shaft. She flicked her tongue, bursting the droplet, and soaking it up. She licked her lips as she swallowed, her face conflicting with emotions. Loki smiled, her innocent action revealing she had never tasted a man before. Knowing he was her first sped his heart. She cocked her eyebrows, not sure if she liked the taste or not.

Loki took her gently by the hair, pressing her mouth on to him, coaxing her to suck. She accepted his length halfway, bobbing her head revealing her inexperience.

"Tightened your lips over your teeth." He directed her, still stroking for his own benefit. The tongue ring was something new to him and he liked it. He watched her pretty face, eyes closed, as she thrust up and down, lips tense and curled, trying her best to milk him.

"Take me all the way." He said applying slight pressure to the back of her head to encourage her.

The first time she faltered to keep from gagging. The second try she gagged and the third, she reared her head back and coughed, breathing breathlessly.

"Breathe slowly and relax your throat."

She obeyed and again a little passed the halfway point, she wavered, but this time Loki halted her retreat forcing her further. Willow reacted by shoving at his body and splatting as if choking.

Loki released her. She flung her head back, coughing, wiping at the drool that had accumulated around her lips.

Now irritated by her virginal resistance and the painful need to cum, Loki shoved her down and straddled her face, using his knees to pin her shoulders together tightly to her body so she could not squirm away. He wrapped a wad of hair around his fingers, immobilizing her face. Willow whined like a spoiled little brat, but opened her mouth.

Loki did not waste anytime. He thrust into her mouth allowing her to suck some while he jacked at his base. Willow braced her hands against his thighs, working her jaw muscles, trying hard to climax him before he forced himself deeper.

What she feared come to pass. Lowering himself, gripping her hair in warning, Loki slid deeper and down into her throat. Willow tried to gasp, her eyes wide with fear of strangulation.

"Relax Willow!" Loki hissed, his agitation evident in his sharp tone.

Still she puffed, wheezing like she could not breathe.

"Fuck it!" Loki growled, patience wearing thin, releasing his cock and using his hand to grip her gaping mouth, the other still entangled to her scalp. He intensified his speed, now thrusting to the hilt, deep throating her. While unable to move her face, the rest of Willow's body writhed, her whining smothered by his hard-driving cock.

Loki glared at her the entire time, the fear in her eyes escalating his lust. He could kill her now if he wanted to and she knew it. She reflected it in her untrusting reflection. She was completely helpless.

Closing his eyes, Loki threw his head back, thrusting violently until he spewed deep-rooted into her esophagus. Searing semen squirted down her throat, draining into her belly while some of it seeped from her lips. As soon as Loki withdrew, she threw her head over the edge of the bed to spit. Loki span her back around, seizing her jaws shut. "Swallow!" he ordered, glaring into her eyes, clutching her mouth.

Whimpering as if it hurt, Willow gulped the mouthful down feeling it ooze down her throat, coating her with its dense texture. She still was not sure if she liked it or not.

As soon as Loki released her, she spat "I hate you!" rubbing her painful throat.

"God Willow, you are so pathetic. You are like a naive child."

Hurt, she cast her eyes away. It wasn't the first time a man had said things like this to her.

Immediately Loki regretted his hasty words. Most men desired virginal women and Loki was no different. He had not meant to wound her.

"Willow" he said turning her to face him. "Have you ever climaxed with a man? Had an orgasm?"

Blushing, she replied. "No. I have only had sex once and I was intoxicated. It was a one night deal."

So that was her problem. Chuckling, he tried to pull her into his embrace. "Come here."

Spitefully, she jerked away from him.

"Baby, let me show you pleasure." Again he reached for her, but this time she scratched him with her long nails.

"You are a rapist! You are incapable of mutual passion!"

"Damn it! You have to make everything a fight and then you whine why did I hurt you!" Loki hissed, jerking her from the bed and striping her body bare. He grabbed his belt and drug her across the room tossing her up on a table resembling an ironing board. It was a sturdy table used for holding fresh fruit and drink.

Thunder shook the room as he bound her hands above her head. He twirled his finger and magically chained her feet leaving her spread eagle. She glazed at the pouring rain, tears blooming in her eyes.

"Dont fret. I am not going to hurt you."

Willow found that hard to believe. He had done nothing but hurt since they had met. Now she lay completely naked and bound like a captured wild beast, staked and defenseless to his lewd desires.

Loki scooped up a handful of breasts, massaging gently, using his thumb to tantalize her nipples. It did not take long before Willow felt a brewing fire in her belly. Embarrassed, she turned her head.

"Do not hide your emotions. If it feels good, show it."

"It doesn't feel good!" She shouted back.

Chuckling a mocking cackle, Loki wrapped his strong fingers around her breasts, squeezing them upwards. He clamped his mouth over her erect nipple, sucking, chewing, moaning low and sensual as he made love to her with his mouth. He alternated her breasts, spending amble time on each. When he drilled his finger inside her, he found her soggy and scorching.

"Your pussy is dripping wet."

Willow closed her eyes, refusing to acknowledge her body's salacious reaction.

Loki peppered a trail from her breasts to her groin and smiled finding a midst of dew that had dripped from her threshold on to her thighs. He spread her folds apart and inhaled, sighing with delight. "I have never smelled something so delicious, so compelling."

She squeezed her cunt muscles, clenching her ass, but could not move away. She was wide open to his mouth, immobilized, unable to stop him.

He feathered his fingers against her seam. "Your pussy is the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on."

Willow could not help it, she sucked in a breath. She had never been talked to like this or made to feel wanted such intensely. How could this man behave like a sadistic beast one minute and so sensual the next?

Blowing softly, his warm breath tantalizing her intimate flesh, he moaned dropping his mouth to the inside of thighs, kissing, sucking, chewing, traveling a path to her glistening seam. There he licked with the flat middle of his tongue up and down, sucking her scent deep into his lungs as he moved.

He sank further to spiral his tongue around her entrance. Feeling her clamp, he dipped in his tongue inside, flicking it in and out, tasting her essence. "Mmm" he muttered, tongue-fucking her vigorously.

Still devouring her, he raised his hand and magically two strange rubber gadgets appeared upon each of Willow's nipples. She cried out from being startled and again when they began to imitate a vibrating suction.

Loki replaced his finger where his tongue penetrated her and licked a passionate trail up to her clit. He parted her folds as wide as he could and used the tip of his tongue to flick her clit. Her clit swelled. It throbbed so enthusiastically that it was visible to sight. Inserting a second finger, fucking her harder, he used the thick middle of his tongue to stroke her clit with long, slow, hard licks.

Within seconds, she cried out, clenching her muscles, never feeling anything as euphoria as this. She had finger-fucked herself countless times and never even came close to Loki's skill.

The suction on her nipples intensified as Loki changed from powerful licks to leeching his mouth over her clit and sucking, working his jaw muscles, tip-tonguing her clit's center at the same time.

Willow thrashed her head from side to side, sobbing blissfully, clenching her rear muscles. Arching, grinding with her hips, she climaxed breathlessly. Loki fingered her clit, sinking his mouth to her dripping hole to ladle her little drizzle of cream.

He moaned, eating her out, slurping, letting her know how good she tasted.

Coming down from the high, Willow thought this was it, but Loki wasn't finished. He started back fingering her hole and ravishing her cunt for a few minutes. And then, he raised his hand once more and a similar sex toy appeared in his hand. He pressed it to her clit and flicked it on.

Willow screamed from pain at first as her clit was still throbbing from climax and hypersensitive, but after some time, the pain evolved into a building need to spew, her womb burning, swelling with lust. "Loki!" She wailed, not realizing she had verbally summoned him, her insides boiling, nipples and clit vibrating.

He smiled conceitedly. He turned the machine on high, her clit falling prey to its jubilation. Her hole slushing to his finger, her scent now stronger than ever, bubbles of perspiration erupting upon her rippling stomach muscles. She was straining, her entire body quivering. Willow thrashed her head from side to side, crying wildly, breathlessly, her hips grinding. Suddenly her body froze, her mouth distorted in a sultry curl with a sensual purr escaping her throat. Loki removed his finger and used his mouth as a funnel engulfing her powerful squirt. This time it was more than her previous drizzle, almost four times more. She shot directly into his mouth, spattering his cheek walls, seeping down this throat. He groaned as if he himself were the one in orgasm, slurping her as if he was dehydrated and she possess the only liquid to quench him.

Willow grew limp, eyes rolling in the back of her head. Loki flashed the sex gadgets away, watching her body twitched from the orgasmic aftermath. He untied her, but she was too drained to move. Loki laughed softly as he peeled her from the table and carried her back to his bed. She was light as an angel's feather in his strong arms.

"That was nothing compared to a sexual orgasm." He cooed in her ear, lying beside her, stroking the damp hair from her pallid cheeks. Even bedraggled, she still looked stunning.

"You forced me!" She whispered, still sex-drowsy.

"You liked it."

Willow sat up, eyes flashing with hate, fully recovered from his sexual assault. "I hated every second of it as I hate you!"

"Stop your mewling. Don't act like you did not enjoy it after wailing with delight, grinding your hips, creaming in my mouth."

She tried to slap him, but he captured her wrists, jerking her body into his embrace. "Stop fighting me." She held his gaze, eyes locking, heart racing. "Kiss me." He hissed.

 _Submit_ echoed in her mind. Willow straddled him, closing her eyes, pressing her forehead to his and whispering, "I want to live."

Loki draws his head from hers, his face sultry. "Then live."

Willow captures the back of his jaw and presses her mouth to his. She kisses him softly at first. Feeling him harden intensifies the kiss. As they break the kiss, they are breathless, dazed, spellbound.

"You will tire of me and …"

"I will never tire of you." Loki cuts her off, running his hands up her back, pulling her into the cove of his body.

 _That did it_ ; Willow wrenches up slightly to maneuver his manhood to greet her, coming down upon him she calls out his name, her voice etched in passion.

Willow lost count of how many times they made love and the number of times she climaxed. Their insatiable lust had raged on for hours, well past dawn, and even then Loki seemed to still ache for her, but he had stopped for her mortal sake allowing her to drift into a tranquil slumber in his affectionate embrace.


	6. Flee

Willow opened her eyes and for a split second she forgot she was a captive in Asgard. She woke finding herself entangled in Loki's limbs. Mental images of last night engulfed her. She had rode her rapist deep and hard, over and over, willingly. She closed her eyes, shame-washed, mortification squirming hot in her guts. She had to flee. She had to run away from the humiliation, the torment of her disgusting actions.

Her body unmoving, she could hear Loki's breathing rhythmic. He was still asleep. She held her breath as she slowly freed her body from his. She remained in bed for a length of time to be sure the god slept. Finally, she eased from the bed, slipping on a gown, and tiptoed across the floor.

Biting her lip, eyes glued to Loki as he snoozed face down, she cautiously glided the door open. She peeked out; the coast was clear. Barefooted and terrified, she dashed down the hallway, stopping when she spied a guard on duty at the end of the hall. She ducked behind a pillar, holding her breath until she mustered enough courage to peek out. He stood with his hands on his hips, back to her. _Damn_ , she mentally hissed. Willow pressed her head against the wall, last night's memory plaguing her mind. Her body had betrayed her. No, it was more than sex. She had felt something for Loki. She had discovered a goodness deep down in Loki's twisted soul and it had frightened her. She needed to flee from the feelings, from Loki, from his touch before it was too late. She was not going to end up one of those pathetic raped victims who fell in love with their assaulter.

Willow crept back down the hall in hopes of making her escape in the opposite direction. Turning a corner, she spotted the kind elderly servant who had tried to comfort her.

"I need your help." Willow whispered.

The woman turned, her thin lips melting into a scolding frown spotting Loki's prisoner dressed in a thin gown, barefooted, and obviously attempting escape. "I know the help you seek and I cannot. I have a daughter, two beautiful grandbabies. I cannot risk banishment."

Desperation rampant in her reflection, Willow snatched the old woman's wrinkled hands and clutched them to her beating heart. "If I were your daughter, would you not pray that someone took pity upon her?"

The servant's eyes softened. "You are in another world, child, where do you plan to go?"

"Handall, the gatekeeper. He is a friend to Thor. He will help me. Please, just help me get to him."

"We can use the servant passage through to the kitchen and from there you can make your way to the stables unseen to the Bifrost."

The two women sprinted, barely breathing, without a word until they reached the kitchen entrance.

"If I am captured, do not fear for I will not betray your kindness." Willow beamed, kissing the brave woman on her cheek.

Willow raced across the grounds, slithered through the stables, and crawled among the bushes until bypassing the castle sentries. By the time she reached the Bifrost, she was exhausted and near breathless.

"Reveal yourself!"

Willow gulped down a gulp of frosty air as she glanced up at the massive seer. Nervously, she approached him and said. "My name is Willow and I am Jane's sister."

Handall lowered his staff, his reflection bewildered. "I know who you are, lass, but where did you hail from? How did you get here? How.." His voice trailed; _Loki_. Only Loki could shield things from his sight. His eyes fell upon Willow's neck littered with Loki's passion and he knew without asking what the young woman had endured.

"Please, Handall, let me pass."

Before Handall could reply, a familiar voice echoed. "He will not. You see, Handall is smart. He knows what falls upon those who defy their king!"

"Loki!" Willow whimpered, turning as he stepped into sight.

Loki lunged forward, seizing her before she fled. Handall's peered down as Loki's angry fingers wrapped around her already bruised wrist.

"Sire, haven't you hurt her enough?"

Growling, Loki aimed his glowing staff in Handall's direction.

Willow had seen the staff's work before. "No, no, no! Please don't! It is me you want to hurt!"

Loki tightened his grip on Willow's wounded wrist, glaring at Handall. He smiled perversely, lifted the staff toward the motor of the Biforst and freezing it. "You are right!" He hissed abandoning a helpless Handall and dragging Willow back toward the castle.

All hope died. Now the Bifrost was inoperable and there was no way to get back to Midgard. Worst of all, she had enraged Loki to the point where he was probably going to slay her. She closed her eyes, fighting the welling tears, as Loki manhandled her back to his bed.


	7. The Punishment

"Why did you choose to flee after last night? Why not the previous night or the first night? Why last night?" Loki shouted, swinging Willow into his chamber.

She yelped as her face collided with the floor, missing the underlying hurt in Loki's voice. She peered up at him, rubbing where her chin had shaved the fur carpet, her eyes blooming with tears. He loomed over her small form, clenching his fists, infuriated.

Suddenly, he squatted, gripping her chin, his voice a roar, his face red, nostrils flaring. "Why? Tell me!"

Finding her voice, "Because I want to go home!"  _There! She said it_. She wanted to get the hell out of Asgard and away from him.

Loki's anger died on his face evolving into a fathomless expression. Blackness engulfing his heart. He had been wrong about her. She had seduced him into sparing her, thus betraying his mother, and afterwards she sought to abandon him. He gritted his teeth, "You manipulative little cunt!" She was just like everyone else. Always thinking of themselves, never a care for him. He felt the demons rearing inside, twisting their phantom fingers around the coarse pieces of his already shattered heart. 

Willow shook her head. "What? I do not understand." He was crazy. What the hell was he talking about? And then it hit her. What she had felt last night, he had too. But now it was too late. That Loki had fled, burying himself beneath his black heart, replaced by the murderous monster who had captured her.

"Are you going to kill me?"

He sneered. "No, worse."

Before Willow had time to conjure mental images, Loki snatched her up, ripped off her gown, and flung her to the floor. "Back to the floor where bitches lie." He was the monster parents warned their children about and it was time he showed her why.

She moaned as she forced her face from the floor and turned over. Without opening her eyes she knew he stood above her, stalking her, preparing to punish her. She could feel him standing over her, feel his eyes daggering into her flesh, gloating.

Suddenly she felt brutal hands grip her from behind. She flung her eyes open focusing on Loki in front of her.  _Who the hell was behind her?_  She screamed as she turned and found a second Loki to her right. A finger tapped her on her left shoulder. She slashed around to find a third Loki smiling malevolently.  _Was she hallucinating?_  She shook her head.  _No, this was real_. This was magic. This was evil. This was Loki!

Silently and without warning, two pair of hands on each side of her ripped at her flesh, gripping her flat. She wailed and fought not able to stop them from spreading her knees apart. The frontal Loki sank to his knees between her legs, his face vacant of emotion as he haltered a collar around her throat. Last night she could have meant more to him, but not now. Now she was once again nothing more than his sex slave.

The Loki from behind jerked on the leather collar, forcing her head back, hips arching, breast thrust forward as the real Loki pried three fingers up her dry channel.

"Och!" Willow lamented, her mouth gaping. Loki seized this opportune moment to withdraw his fingers and cram them into her open mouth forcing her to taste herself.

She was pinned to the floor by three men, naked, legs gaping, choking on Loki's cunt smeared fingers. Humiliation maturing into anger, Willow snapped, piercing into Loki's flesh. The dark god did not even flinch, instead he glared at her, taunting her. Impotence warming her veins, sinking her teeth deeper, drawing blood. Their eyes locked; she would not be so easily broken.

One of the clones from behind reached around and pried her jaws open. Loki withdrew his wounded fingers and smeared the blood into Willow's exposed breast. Afterwards, he slapped her hard across the face, the slice radiating throughout the room. Her head snapped to the left. She cried out.

Like a sly whoremongler, Loki released a low sensual chuckle as he swept his lips across her lips. At the corner of her mouth, he soaked up the blood seeping from her torn lip with his tongue, sighing perversely. He had never tasted another's blood, never had the urge to until now. As angry and hurt as he was, everything about her still inflamed him. If only she were not Jane's sister.

"We have swapped blood tonight." He hissed dryly. "Next we shall swap cum."

Multiple fingers stimulating her nipples, Loki fucked her mouth with his tongue while finger fucking her cunt. She knew better to bite him again. Instead, she tilted her head allowing him to devour her mouth. Something squirmed in her abdomen, warm and swelling. There it was again; Loki's spell, her addiction.

"Ahh, someone is dripping." He said wallowing in her juice with his fingers.

"Do not do this, Loki." She tried to mask her arousal by the fear that lived in the back of her mind. Always it was there, no matter how hot and steamy things grew between them. It was there to remind her what this monster was truly capable of.

He peered at her, emotionless. "Do not do what? Make you squeeze that pretty little ass as you cream? Does climaxing off my dick hurt you so fucking bad, Willow?"

Willow bit her lip, refusing to fall prey to his sadistic game. He was irate, she knew it, although his demeanor did not reflect it. His breathing was normal, his fingers not shaky. He bore an unnatural talent for masking his emotions.

Loki wrenched her chin, his eyes deadly. "You are going to squirt again and again until you beg me for mercy and then I will show it to you when I end your pathetic mortal life!"

Willow opened her mouth to plea for her life, but a sharp jerk on the collar slaughtered her voice. Loki chuckled sadistically thrusting his fingers in and out of her while using his other hand to tantalize her throbbing clit.

"Aye!" She moaned, her body betraying her once again. It was as if Loki had bewitched her senses bending them to his sinister spell.

"Thats it" Loki encouraged her, watching the entrapped mortal as she grinded her teeth into her lip, thrusting her hips to his rhythm.

"Aye...Ay"

"Come on you little bitch, squirt!" He taunted before dropping down and mauling into her cunt, sucking, licking, chewing her pulsating pearl.

The saucy little purrs grew louder and louder exploding into a gut wrenching cry of feral rapture, shooting a searing stream of lust into Loki's greedy mouth. Moaning, ladling his tongue, leeching with his mouth, he swallowed every drop of her salty liquid.

Her abdomen rose and fell, slick with perspiration. She had collapsed into the cove of the clone's body behind her, keeping her legs spread with the real king kneeling between them, cunt sap sticking to her thighs, her smell rising.

"Your pussy weeps for me. Do you want me to fill it, to put an end to the hollow ache inside?""

Loki rose, smiling as he smacked her cunt focusing on her hypersensitive clit. The rapture depleted, she cried out only to have the left Loki shove his cock down her throat. The clips magically appeared, one on each nipple, the other attached painfully to her swollen clit. She tried to lament as they began to vibrate, but gagged on the hard-driving cock fucking her throat, deep and piercing, lacking restraint.

Rough hands elevated her so that her rear rested on Loki's belly, her wet pussy dripping on to his flesh. The real Loki slipped back down between her legs, spreading her thighs wide as possible and lifted her up, plowing her on rear Loki's lust-filled cock. Gripping her pelvis, he bounced her up and down, forcing her to fuck, his eyes glued to her petite folds swallowing the horrendous size. The skin rimming her hole thin and wet, her muscles vividly constricting. Although his clone, this was him she was fucking and the sight was intoxicating. She was so pathetically small and helpless against him. He could mortally wound her if he desired. He held her life on his dick and best of all, she knew it. She reflected the knowing, but what she did not know that while Loki got off terrorizing her, there was no way he could bring himself to break her. He had bewitched her body sexually, but all magic came with a price and the lust he had conjured within her flourished twice as strong in him. 

He fucked her gently while Loki licked her seam sloppily, making wallowing sounds with his mouth, relishing her taste. Within minutes Willow's body trembled, shaking uncontrollably, forewarning the orgasm to come. The pulsating dick withdrew from her mouth, shooting a wad of searing jizz into her face as the clips vibration changed into electrical shocks. Wailing from pain and pleasure, Willow expanded her mouth in contortion, climaxing, the hot semen oozing down her cheeks and nose and into her mouth.

Body convulsing, still riding the high, Loki came to her face, gripping her jaws and spat a sample of her nectar into her agape mouth, smacking her cheek gently with the palm of his hand. She drank it along with the male semen, indiscriminately.

He tore the clip from her clit, leaving the other two in place still electrically surging, and freed her from the thrusting dick only to force it up her ass. The behind Loki tugged so hard on the collar that the cries melted in her throat, never surfacing. Loki threw her legs around his neck and rammed himself inside her cunt, snarling with lustful anger.

She gasped, unable to scream, unable to breathe, sandwiched between two virile bodies, two punishing cocks bent with passion and rage, dominating her, conquering her, forcing her to bend to their will.

"You like it, don't you?"

Loki mistaken her agonized moan for ecstasy. "You filthy little whore." He fucked her hard now, purposely brutalizing her. Her cunt sloshed, echoing against the fleshy walls of her vagina. Her back flesh hot and soggy from the sweat accumulating from the rear Loki. Perspiration dripped from the top Loki as he branded her with his lean body. Entangled in a swarm of sweltering fluid, fucked in every hole, the room reeking of sex. The delicate flesh separating the two god-like cocks swayed, wavering. Willow feared that any second it would give away. She should be weeping now, horrified, and while she was scared, apart of her was raging with a sinful desire that no decent woman would admit to.

The bottom Loki's thrusting grew erratic resulting in the top Loki withdrawing. Within seconds, he filled her ass with sizzling milk, moaning, digging his fingernails into her flesh.

Loki yanked her up by the hair granting the spare Loki time to slip beneath her cum-dripping ass. He impaled her to the hilt with her sitting erect on his shaft, legs pinned and spread open while the real Loki dropped to his knees to fondle her inflamed clit.

The hot liquid swirling around inside her, slapping against the drilling cock mingled with the bliss on her clit, her senses diluted, dark perversion taking hold of her mind. Through the pain hailed the pleasure. Loki watched her bounce up and down on his clone's dick, whining like a little bitch in heat. He smiled. She was stunning. She resembled a little fallen angel turned whore by his touch. If only she would have just granted him the chance to reveal his true self. But he would not think of that now. Now, he had other things to do.

He dropped his face to her pussy, burying his tongue inside her, eating the creamy slop between her legs. She grabbed a fistful of hair, violently smearing his face into her pussy, face-fucking him without restraint, moaning, sobbing. Loki drank her a third time, her cries of ecstasy inflaming his lust, making the blood bloat his cock. Enraged to the point of sensual insanity, he tore her from the ass plundering Loki and bent her over like a mare, ramming her with primitive strength, taking turns between holes, thrusting in and out of her mercilessly. He yanked on the collar with each thrust, cutting off her oxygen, turning her world black.

Before she faded, he spun her around "Kneel!"

Hands braced the floor as she forced her head up, vision blurry, head ringing. He stood over her, stroking himself, his cock pulsating and wet with her intimate honey. He was magnificent, breath-taking. No longer able to resist the feral emotion welling inside of her, she attacked him, licking frantically at the head of his shaft as he spewed. He grabbed her by the chin, thrusting his erupting cock in and out of her wet lips, his searing seed draining down her chin and throat. "You were made to be ruled."

"Yes." She nodded, believing his words, vulgar delusions littering her mind. She was his and there was no escape.

He smiled as if pleased. "I have to hurt you now, baby. You have to be punished for your defiance."

"No!" She cried out, snapping out of trance. This wasn't suppose to happen. He was suppose to take her to bed and love on her like the night before.

He captured her drenched body and hoisted her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. He carried her to the bed, "I have to before you hurt me" he whispered, dropping her, feeding her two the two doppelgangers.

The dark gods fucked her, taking turns on her wounded holes until they shook with ripples of blissful rapture. Gone was the mutual ecstasy, replaced with tortuous lust. She wept, fought, begged for mercy. Loki watched, leg propped, tantalizing his cock. After filling her full of punishing semen, they rose from the bed and disappeared.

Willow buried her face into the mattress, every hole burning, her hair and flesh drenched and reeking. Her nipples throbbed, every muscle in her weary body cried with pain. She did not move, exhausted, she laid there too tired to think, too weak to weep, listening to the sound of rain pounding the roof. Her punishment was not over, not while she still lived. Loki was near. She could hear him breathing. _No, her sentence had just begun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So do you want Loki to love or kill her?


	8. Do Not Leave Me

After catching her breath, Willow raised her head to find Loki propped on a pillow at the foot of the bed, his beautiful lips etched in a twisted smile, his cock hard and thriving. The dark god bore insatiable lust, he never tire.

"Did watching your clones fuck me turn you on?" She snapped angrily, glaring down at his swollen groin.

"Come to me Willow, let me love you." He purred sensually, extending his hand coaxing her to come to him freely. He was as changing as the wind; one minute tameless and furious, and other times affable.

"I would rather die!" She spat, sick of the terrorizing games.

With panther like grace, he crawled to her, stalking, ready to pounce. Possessively cupping her body, his eyes dominating, his voice masterful "You are mine. You belong to me. I will never allow you to leave."

Defeated, Willow sprawled her legs apart to wait for what she knew would come. Loki did not hesitated. With her cunt still overflowing with his clone's semen, he managed to slip into her gently. She responded by wrapping her arms around his waist and arching.  
For a time he rode her tenderly, kissing her breast, neck, and mouth.

Erratically and without cause, his demeanor twisted. He shifted his body up from her chest, pinning her wrists above her head, his tender thrusts evolving into deep, conquering impalements. "Do you want to leave me?"

Always the fear in the back of mind warning her, keeping her prepared for his dangerous mood swings. Willow nodded no, fear seeping from her eyes. Loki saw it, but also a hint of truth behind the fear. Apart of her did want him, another wished to flee.

Tightening the grip on her wrists, he buried his wrath deep-rooted in her core, his steel daggering her cervix. "Do you want to leave me? Do you want to feel another dick inside this little pussy?"

Again she shook her head, unable to speak or breathe. The only sound in the room was the rain from outside.

Loki retreated his hips, only to ram back inside her with unrestrained might, piercing and grinding, forcing an anguished cry from her shivering lips. "Answer me!"

"No! No, Loki!"

Once again thrusting, pounding her womb deep and brutal, he snarled "Tell me again! I need to hear you say it."

Her voice pouty, she sobbed out "I will never leave you! Never! I want you! I swear it!"

Loki threw his head back, panting, his handsome face drenched with perspiration. As he extravated, he released her wrists, using his fingers to grip her hair tightly at the scalp, forcing her to his face. "Good because I will kill you if try. I swear on the gods, I will slit your fucking throat if you ever flee again. You are mine, Willow. You belong to me. It is best for you to accept it."

A single tear oozed from the corner of her eye causing him to relax the grip on her locks. "I will never leave you, Loki." She muttered, her voice a faint whimper.

Satisfied with her answer, he moved to her side. She was his little toy that he could bend to his will. And while he sometimes played rough with his toy, he would never break it.

Loki peered down at Willow, her arms draped over her head, lying belly down, her body slightly trembling as if weeping. He titled his face, straining his ears to be sure. He hated to hear her cry, but he would never let her know that.

As if she could feel his eyes upon her, she raised up, glaring at him, her face vacant, eyes fathomless, not hurt, not angry, but something different he had never witnessed in her before. In a cool voice, she hissed, "You think you are the only person to lose a mother? The only one who blamed Jane?"

A tingle shot up Loki's spine at Willow's erratic demeanor. Intrigued, he edged closer to her.

She continued, her eyes peering directly into his, yet she seemed not to acknowledge him like she was looking into distant memories and from the reflection upon her face, they were painful. "Pop abandoned us when I was three, so it was always just mom, me and Jane. Jane was the smart one, always studying, reading Shakespeare, inventing really cool science stuff that I could not even pronounce while I was day dreaming by the pond pretending to be a princess in a fairy tale and drawing pictures of make-believe worlds."

Loki half smiled, imagining her as a little girl. She must have been mesmerising. Even now, she could pass as a princess. Surely somewhere deep in her family history, royalty flowed through her veins.

"Jane was perfect in every way, so smart, so level-headed. Mom was so proud of her. She called her Jane her dream. Me on the other hand must have been her nightmare. I can still hear my mother's voice, "Willow, get your head out of the clouds! Stop dreaming! Stop living in a fantasy! Why can't you be grounded like Jane? Why cant you make good grades like your sister? Why must you always be such a handful?" Willow's voice trailed into a faint sad chuckle. She closed her eyes, now silent, remembering.

Loki raised his hand to touch her, but suddenly stopped and clenched his fingers together when she began speaking again.

"I was so envious of my sister. I wanted momma to love me like she did Jane, to look upon me and her eyes shine like they did when she peered at my sister, but I knew it was a battle I would lose. I could not compete with my honor roll perfect sister, so I rebelled. I did everything possible to avert the attention from Jane with mischievous behavior."

Loki felt the old wound in his heart opening, childhood memories haunting him. How easily he could relate. Willow had more in common with him than she knew. He had done the exact same thing as a child to alter his parent's attention from Thor to him.

"When I was 13 and my sister a junior in high school, Jane came home excited about a weekend science convention. Despite the fact we did not have enough money to buy food, mom paid for Jane to attend. She had built some solar invention and was so sure that she would win, and when she didn't, she called home whining for mom to come and pick her up. She said she could not stay another moment at the convention. Even though momma had just worked a double shift, she gased the car up and headed on the 4 hour drive to pick up Jane, but she never made it. My mother fell asleep and rolled under a semi."

Loki visibly winced, his heart heaving generated by the agony-filled reflection upon Willow's pretty face. He could feel her pain, the same pain that blanketed his heart. How he wanted to reach for Willow and collect her in his embrace, to tell her she was not alone, to soothe the misery away; something no one had ever done for him. The only soothing he ever got was his own arms wrapped around his body as the tears fell, hidden by the night.

A tear seeped from her eyes, trailing down her cheek and dribbling off her delicate chin. "All my life I thought my mother cared most for Jane, but her final words had not been about my sister. The paramedic that pulled her from the wreckage said she said "Jane is going to be alright, but someone has to take care of my little Willow. She needs so much caring for." And then she went to heaven."

"Willow…"

She turned on Loki, acknowledging his presence for the first time. "I blamed Jane for years for my mother's death, but then I realized it wasn't Jane I was angry at. It was myself! You see like you I was blinded by jealousy. I caused my mother nothing but anguish. If Jane were an only child, she would have died with a peaceful soul, but no, she died worried about me. It took my mother's death for me to realize just how much she loved me, and then it was too late! She was gone and I was left to live day after day knowing I was the cause of her pain in both life and death!" Tears spilled.

"Willow.." Loki reached for her.

"No! Do not touch me, Loki! You think about what I just said. You think about who you are mad at and who it is you really want to hurt! My sister or yourself? Who really tormented your mother? Who hurt her?" She said the last standing, tugging on her robe.

Loki peered up at her, pain evident within his glossy eyes. Her words had cut like a blade to his heart because they were true.

"You hurt too, Willow. I did not know. I am sorry."

"Yes, I hurt too! Lots of people lose loved ones, but they do not retaliate the way you have! And you did not know because you did not ask! You do not care about anyone but your selfish self!"

She turned to abandon him to spend a night under the balcony.

"Willow, do not leave me!" He reached for her, but she snatched her hand away.

"My choice is you or death! Of course, I will not leave you!"

Loki glanced away, shame burning his cheeks. He was asking a woman to stay with him willingly after he had just raped her. "If you truly had a choice, would you consider staying?"

"Are you really that deranged? You have done nothing but fuck the shit out of me since I arrived! And when you are not fucking me, you are abusing me! Do you think mortals so weak, so stupid?"

He nodded a slow stride. He understood her completely. If there ever was a chance with her, it had evaporated by now.

When he remained silent, she placed her hands on her hips. "Loki, you have not gave me any reason to feel anything else for you. I know you are capable of tenderness, I caught a glimpse of it. Let me ask you something, you have hurt me, wounded a scar in me that will be with me the rest of my life, did doing so grant you the revenge that you set out for? Do you feel proud of what you have done to me?"

"Not proud, Willow."

She smirked at him. He was like a sad little boy who was receiving a good scolding. "Do you like hurting me?"

"Sometimes, yes, but not physically."

"Just sexually. Is that what you are saying?"

"You know the answer to that, Willow."

Willow released a breath of disgust.

"Do not pretend that you have not enjoyed my touch! If I am to be honest with you than be honest with me!"

She shook her head and headed for the door. Loki leaped from the bed and pulled her gently around to face him.

"Yes! My body climaxed from you multiple times but because it had no choice!" She shoved him brutally and opened the balcony door. Before she went outside, she called over her shoulder. "Sleep on my words, Loki. Until you do some soul-searching no one in their right mind will want to stay with you."

Again she was right. His heart slammed into his chest, the last thing he would be able to do was sleep. Gripping his pendant, he reached for a bottle of wine, all the while knowing that the aged brew would only offer a temporary soothing. What he needed was a love strong enough to heal his scarred soul.


	9. Love Story

A little before dawn, Willow halfway slid her left eye open to see what was going on. Strong arms were wrapped around her, carrying her. Her body shivered, she had been cold. Suddenly she sighed as a soothing gust of warm air penetrated her icy flesh. She realized what was going on and smiled. She had fell asleep on the balcony last night and now Loki ferried her to his cozy bed. She closed her eyes, now snug and safe and wrapped in his embrace.

When she finally woke, it was well past noon and Loki was nowhere to be seen. He was probably off caring for his kingdom. Willow ate a breakfast of Asgardian fruit and enjoyed a refreshing shower. She spent the day reading and was worried when she had to eat dinner alone. She was used to Loki sharing a meal with her on the balcony by dusk.

Now late, midnight among them, Willow feared something was wrong and stressfully paced the floor.

"Loki! What has happened?" She yelped as soon as he opened the door.

His face pinched, eyes glossy, cheeks scarlet from overindulgence, he shook his head. "The only person who ever loved me was my mother. Through all the years of neglect and reprehension for not being the warrior my brother was by my father, the knowing of my mother's heart was the only thing that comfort me. She was my everything and I truly believed in her love until she sacrificed herself for Jane. Thor's happiness meant more to her than staying alive for me did. She rathered died for Thor than live for me. When realization sat in, it shattered my heart. So you are right, it is not Jane I am angry at or Thor, but myself for not being worthy of my mother's love."

Willow watched as Loki's blooming tears fell. He stood only a few feet in front of her, his shoulders slumped.

"Loki, I am sincerely sorry." She stated, edging closer to him, not sure if his moment of tameness would last long. He was like a lion, one never knew when he might bite.

"I am alone Willow. The gods fated this as my destiny."

Now apprehension fully depleted, Willow reached for his hand. He was sincere and genuinely despair. She never thought him capable of remorse. His tears stung her heart. He had given her no reason to pang for his sorrow, but she felt it nonetheless. "No, Loki. There is only one God and he would not sentence anyone to such a cruel fate. You must have hope."

He caressed her chin, smiling sadly, his cheeks stained with tears. "You are so beautifully naive. My mind is broken. My heart is broken."

She collapsed her face into his palm and slid it across the length of his hand. "Anything broken can be fixed." She placed her hand to his heart. "It still beats."

"You would not say that if you had any idea of what I have been through."

"I have an idea of your suffering. Thor told me about the Chitauri and of your torture. It is true, I cannot fathom what you must carry, but I do understand what made you into what you are. And even after New York and all the sinful crimes you have committed, I still believe there is salvation for you."

He smiled, not convinced. "I will not ask for your forgiveness, but know I am sorry for all the pain I have caused you. I will return you to Midgard tomorrow." Fresh tears bloomed in his eyes as he uttered the honest words. She spied them and knew they were meant for her. Even though he had hurt her, he cared for her.

Since captivity all she had prayed for was to go home and now that the offer was on the table, she neglected to jump on it. Something deep and buried inside her reared. Normal people would suffocate it, ignore it, and do what society would deem as the right path, but not Willow. Always the dreamer, she reached forth and gently kissed the tears on his cheeks away.

He embraced her, rubbing his fingers against her spine. _Gods, how he would miss this mortal woman._ Even after all the torment, she sought to soothe his sadness away. Thinking back on his treatment of her, flashbacks of her sorrowful reflection, the pain and fear in her tearful eyes, it was suffocating. Taking her into his arms, pressing her to his chest, he kissed the top of her head. "Willow, dear, I ache inside for the wounds I inflicted upon your soul. You did not deserve what I rendered."

 _That was it. She could not take anymore._ She could not bear to see such a superior man succumb. "Let us not dwell on what cannot be changed. Let us drink and be merry tonight, together. Life is too short to spend it mourning."

Tears drying, he released a faint chuckle. "Are you serious?"

Batting her eyes, she replied with a beaming grin. "I am!" She darted to grab a bottle of wine and two chalices and bounced back to the bed. She sat crossed legged on the middle of the bed and patted beside her for Loki to sit down.

Smiling, he obeyed. "Men have not been kind to you, have they? First your father, but there were others, and now me."

Sadness flashed across her face as she spoke faintly. "No, they have not been kind to me."

Accepting the wine, he continued. "Do you believe in love?"

"Yes, very much so, but not in this era and my world. I believe that during the times of warfare, plague, and famine, knowing that you might not live to see another day, that people loved each other desperately, genuinely. The only love I know that is true now is Jane and Thor's. I see it raging in them and it makes me happy. I know after all these generations that love still lives even if very few actually find it."

"Thor is not from your realm. He doesn't feel and think like a Midgard. And Jane is rare."

She glanced up, she had heard this all before. _Yes, Jane was something special._

"As you are rare." Loki continued.

Now she blushed. "I am nothing unique."

"You are exquisite."

Embarrassed and fearing where this conversation might lead, she downed her wine and shoved his shoulder playfully. "And you, my lord, are drunk!"

"And so are you!" Loki shoved her flat, laughing. Now looming over her, he cupped her chin gently. "I would like to be your lord." She had never called him that before and now that she had, she had said so in a saucy voice that turned him on. He liked this side of her. He should have gotten her drunk sooner and maybe they would not be where they were; about to say goodbye. 

Her demeanor changing, she began kissing his neck, trailing up to his mouth, and unbuttoning her robe. "Fuck me, Loki" she purred, her breathing now intense and evident. Her eyes were glossy revealing her drunkenness.

"Willow…" He muttered, slightly breaking her kiss. "I can read your thoughts and I know why you do this. You do not have to. You owe me nothing. You should be felicitous to witness my wretchedness."

She spread her legs and thrust her breast forward, smiling a naughty smile. "I want you inside me for me and for no other reason other than the fact that I am on fire with desire for you and only you."

Loki tugged off his shirt and fell to his knees on the floor, face between her legs. "You lie, Willow. This is not you." He was intoxicated too, but trying to force himself to do the right thing for once with her.

She sat erect, arching. "Look at my nipples, see how they harden for your touch." She caressed her breast. "Now look down." She said trailing her fingertips down her abdomen and up her thighs. He focused on her glistening seam. She constricted her vagina. He smiled, inserting a finger, and peered back up to her face and listened as she continued. "You did this to me. You made me this woman."

"Do you think I am proud of what I have done?" he whispered softly, slithering his hips between her legs. Thrusting into her, he continued. "I have turned an angel into a whore."

"Loki" she muttered, eyes half-lidded, her arms around his waist pulling him deeper into her. "If I am a whore than I whore only for you."

Loki withdrew his hips and slammed into her hard and desperate. "Do you want it rough or gentle?" Slowing his thrusts as he said the last.

Manipulating her nipples, propped on a pillow, legs bound around Loki's waist, she replied with a question of her own. "You like it rough, don't you?"

Now he chuckled smugly. "I like it any way I can get it with you."

"Just me, or with the whole kingdom?" She said with a hint of jealousy.

Dropping his head to kiss her, he soothed her wandering thoughts. "Just you Willow. I have never strayed. I have no reason to."

"Good!"

"Good? What does good imply? Does Willow want to keep this god all to herself?" He teased her, knowing she was out of her mind drunk. 

"Maybe...Now back to my original question. You confessed that you like to hurt me sexually and one of your servants said you bore an insatiable thirst for obscene sex."

Loki's pace grew rhythmic. "It is my dark nature. I have been this way my whole life. I do not want to seriously wound you, but I love to feel you writhe beneath me, hear the pain in your voice as I thrust deep into your belly. It is all about domination, subduing, not wounding. I know sometimes that I have gone to the extreme with you, but it was not my intention to cause you to fear me sexually."

"You have a sickness inside you, Loki, and you have infected me with it."

Moaning with delight, Loki withdrew and slid down between her legs. She dropped her knees and grabbed on to the headboard, grinding her pussy into his rampant mouth. Within minutes, Willow was sobbing with rapture, her liquid solution gushing down Loki's throat.

After catching her breath, she shoved him flat, straddling him. "Now it is my turn to torture you."

Sighing as she took him all the way, he said, "I am you plaything. Do with me as you please, my lady." And so she did. Over and over again, she brought him to the edge of climax only to withdraw, teasing him, tormenting him, using her body as a weapon of revenge. Finally she gave in to his insistent begging and rode him into furor.

Stewed and appeased, the couple slept entangled in each other's embrace. They knew with the tomorrow's light that everything would change. They had fought to keep the night for as long as they could, embedded in each other, branding their bodies together. But fighting time was a losing battle.

"Mother!" Loki called from behind a fleeting Frigga, trying hard to keep up with her.

She stopped and turned, her face stern. "Loki, you do not belong here. She has took my place in your heart. Go back to her."

"I want to, but if I do you will be alone."

Frigga smiled softly as she nodded. "No, my king will come to me soon enough and you have to be there."

"To carry out Odin's legacy?"

"No, to carve your own legacy. I warned you of your future as a little boy. Now it is time you fulfil your destiny."

Loki reached for her, but she shook her head no. "Go back to the mortal, son. Give her your love. I will keep. We will meet again."

Loki's vision grew black. He could hear his mother's words: "You are significant, Loki. Your life is crucial."

Loki jerked awake, everything becoming clear. It was more than a dream. His father was dying and he felt it. He glanced down at Willow where she slept in his arms. He had told her that he would return her to Midgard. _Why did he promise such a thing?_

Capriciously he jacked her knees apart and filled her. Not granting her time to fully awake, he set into her, taking her with frantic desperation.

Loki withdrew and collapsed by her side, sated and content. Willow sat erect, turning to face him. She scrolled his drenched flesh, watching his abdomen muscles rise and fall with the speed of his breathing. She peered down at his slowly flagging cock, long and thick with milky nectar still seeping from his slit. Her gut cringed at his massive size, unable to imagine how she was able to take him inside her. Finally, she trailed back up his siren body locking her gaze to his beautiful teal eyes. "Do you love me, Loki?"

He shook his head as if disgusted with the question. His eyes grew hard, his lip curling with scorn. "Is it not evident?" _Could she not feel that his lust had evolved into love, intertwining, merging into one faithful, endless emotion?_

She had not expected the answer to be yes and her reflection revealed it. She glanced away, sucking in a deep startled breath, emotions whirling inside her head. It excited her, pleased her, but also frightened her. To be loved by a god was unfathomable. To belong to such a powerful man was dangerous but also exhilarating. "You were going to kill me once."

Now Loki chuckled. He captured her chin, still smiling and replied, "I was until my eyes fell upon you. I knew the minute I first saw you that I could not bring myself to slay you. It was why I was so rough with you in the beginning. I was angry that you had bewitched me, that you held such power over me. I felt by allowing you to live that I was betraying my mother and then I realized you were exactly what my mother would want for me. I feel she led me to you so that you could bring me back to life. You are pure and strong. Strong enough to chase the demons away, strong enough to make me the man I once was. You can mend my heart, mind, and soul. Now the question is, can you ever love me?"

"I am not going to lie to you. I will not stand before you and fib that I am madly in love with you, but I do care for you. There is a goodness inside you, deep and buried, but it is there and it can surface. I do not know how to feel or what to do. I do not belong in Midgard. All my life I have dreamed fantasy worlds as a way of escaping. I love Asgard. I feel like I belong here. Apart of me wants to stay with you, but there is a part that wants to flee, screaming that I am insane to condemn my life to be with you. You are like a man of no other, and I am ok with that because I could never love a Midgard. I am an outcast. They are a breed apart."

"Stay with me, Willow, even if just for a time until your mind is clear in what it wants. No locks, you will be free to roam Asgard. You may come and go as you please."

I will stay with you and if you treat me right, I know my heart will find room for you. But Loki, you have to be good to me. You have to stop hurting me. Rough sex is fine, but you will not strike me ever again. I will not be this thing, this woman who puts up with an abusive man. I do not deserve that."

He drew her to his lips, kissing her softly. "No, you do not deserve that kind of life. I will never bring you pain again. I swear it. I only want to be worthy of your love."

She returned his kiss. "Do not ever say you are unworthy because you are deserving. I have talked to your people and they revere you as a caring king, a far better king than your brother ever would be. They respect you, honor you, and you do not even see this. Thor loves you. He has told me so. Your mother loved you too. I know she did. But know this, no person shall ever love you as deep as I will love you if you open your heart to me and allow me in. I am yours. Forever be."

"I was right about you."

"Right about what?" She asked.

He smiled. "You are resilient; vehement."

"What makes you say that?"

"Any woman that can overcome what I have put you through and still find in her to forgive me is strong... strong enough to be a queen."

Giggling, "I always dreamed of being a queen."

He chuckled softly, a tear of joy twinkling in the corner of his eyes. "And what will your sister have to say about this?"

And now she giggled. "Oh, Jane will ask "Willow are you mad?" And I will reply, Yes, I am madly in love with Loki. She will shout, "Are you living in a fantasy?" I will say, Why yes, I am. I live in Asgard, the most fantastical realm ever created. And she will say, "Have you lost your head?" And I will smile and reply, No, it is exactly where it belongs!"

Pushing a strand of hair behind Willow's ear, he said beaming. "I will make you happy, Willow. I will make you my queen and we will have our love story…"

Odin passed and Thor officially stepped aside as Asgard crowned Loki. Loki and Willow married and bore a houseful of beautiful children. They lived happily ever after... :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my dark smut. My biggest weakness was Willow. I did not write her believable. I felt she forgave Loki too fast. I lacked inspiration on her part. 
> 
> This story was inspired by Pearl Jam's Black. The perfect song for Loki:  
> "Oh, and twisted thoughts that spin round my head, I'm spinning, oh,  
> I'm spinning, how quick the sun can drop away  
> And now my bitter hands cradle broken glass of what was everything  
> All the pictures have all been washed in black, tattooed everything..."
> 
> I am not sure if I will write anymore Loki fanfics anytime soon. I have received several requests for Tom Hiddleston smut, so I am seeking inspiration and may try to write it soon. A friend has requested Copper fanfic, so I need to re-watch the series to see what I can conjure for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my little short story! 
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://imgbb.com/)


End file.
